


The Good Brother

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles spends an exhausting day with Frasier in a parking garage during a dispute with the parking attendant, he fears that his ill fated attempt to fulfill his promise to Daphne will tarnish their marriage. But he soon learns that the love he has for his brother and his wife is the strongest bond of all. (Episode: "Enemy At The Gate")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 4





	The Good Brother

As Niles drove his Mercedes through the streets of Seattle, he couldn't ignore the apprehension that consumed him. He glanced into the backseat and when he caught a glimpse of the enormous birdcage, he felt even worse.

It was ungodly late and he promised Daphne that he'd be home hours ago.

Unfortunately he didn't foresee the alternator of his car going out, nor did he anticipate spending forever waiting for the auto club to arrive.

So when he dialed Frasier's number he was overcome with relief that his brother not only agreed to take him to return the birdcage but he also called up his own auto club and had Niles' beloved and broken Mercedes towed to a trusted mechanic. Even better still, the mechanic assured him that the problem could be fixed by the end of the day.

Things were definitely looking up.

That is until Frasier steered his BMW into a parking garage and, upon entering, realized that he had only a few minutes to spare before his show began.

But in typical Frasier fashion, he was appalled at the thought of paying a small $2 fee in order to exit.

This in turn began a chaotic scene that was nothing short of a standoff between Frasier and the parking garage attendant.

Leave it to Frasier and his ridiculous ethics.

But after what seemed like hours passed and Frasier still wouldn't back down, Niles had had enough.

Carrying his birdcage, he climbed out of the car, prepared to return the birdcage and take a cab home. He missed his wife terribly and wanted nothing more than to spend a blissful evening with her in his arms.

His attempts to call her were useless, since the parking garage provided cell phone coverage that was practically non-existent.

He was moments from heading outside to call a cab but when the parking attendant began calling Frasier an idiot, Niles simply wouldn't stand for it.

He and Frasier may have had their differences, but if there was one thing that Frasier was not, it was an idiot.

If anything his brother was brilliant and Niles loved him dearly.

He made a mental note to say these words to Frasier more often.

"That idiot happens to be my brother." He said firmly, ignoring the fact that the attendant merely rolled his eyes. And with the birdcage firmly in his hand, Niles returned to the car, in support of his brother.

"Thank you, Niles." Frasier replied with a nod and a smile.

But even Niles' compassion didn't deter Frasier. That is until Frasier took matters into his own hands, nearly killing them in the process.

Perhaps Niles' trembling was the result of Frasier's hasty exit and not because of his nervousness.

By the time they returned to the street, it was much too late to return the birdcage. Daphne was sure to be furious with him. And now as he neared the Montana, his apprehension grew stronger.

He and Daphne had only been married for a month (technically speaking, although they'd been through the ceremony more than once in order to please their families) , but he wanted so much to be a good husband. He loved her from afar for seven long years and he vowed that when she was finally his, he'd treat her like the goddess that she was.

Now that he had her (although it still felt like a dream), he was determined to be the most loving, caring husband in the world.

But sadly, the recent turn of events had shown that he wasn't the husband that she deserved.

She was sure to be furious with him for being so late and for not returning the birdcage as promised. In his mind he ran through a million ways to say he was sorry and to make it up to her.

Provided that she would even forgive him, that is.

With a deep sigh, he climbed out of the car and headed into the building rehearsing what he would say. And before he knew it, he'd reached the front door.

The nervousness hit him full force, for he couldn't bear upsetting his angel. Not after they'd been through so much to be together.

With trembling fingers he inserted his key and unlocked the door. Slowly he pushed it open and sat the birdcage on the inside.

Before he could even get his jacket off, his angel swept into the room, looking so beautiful that she took his breath away. But as beautiful as she was, she certainly didn't look happy.

"Niles."

Her tone was firm, instantly telling him that she was disappointed in him. He'd broken their marriage vows already.

He hung his head low and let out a breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding. And when he slowly raised his head and looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes he knew that he couldn't lie to her. He followed her gaze to the birdcage that sat at his feet and then their eyes locked once more.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry I'm late. I-I know I was supposed to return the birdcage, and I tried to; I promise. But-but the Mercedes... a-and then Frasier-."

She moved closer, causing his heart to beat faster and for a second he feared that a painful argument would ensue.

But to his utter amazement, she smiled and placed a tender kiss on his mouth. And when she drew back and smiled he stared at her in disbelief.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I-."

And as before, she kissed him again. "Shhh."

"I-."

Her fingers went to his lips and she smiled at his confused look. "What-."

"You don't have to apologize for anything; Niles."

"But-."

"Your brother called a little while ago and told me what happened. I admit I was upset at first but I was so worried about you. I-in fact, I was crying a little and-Oh why am I telling you this? I'm just upsetting you more. But then your brother called and explained everything."

Niles' eyes widened. "Frasier called you? But-."

"I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart."

Niles frown turned into a boyish smile. "You are?"

Daphne laughed and hugged him. "Of course I am! You're smart, sophisticated and you love your brother."

"That's true but-."

"Frasier told me what you did for him; staying with him until that parking attendant finally backed down. Thank God he did because I can't imagine what would have happened if-."

"Actually he didn't."

Taken aback, Daphne stared at him. "What?"

Remembering what had happened; Niles shuddered, causing Daphne further alarm.

"Niles, what's wrong? Did something happen? Oh God, I knew he was lying. I could feel it. Me psychic powers were working overtime and I completely ignored them!"

"Well..."

Her hand went to his forearm. "Niles..."

"Just as Frasier was about to back down and pay the two dollars, the attendant announced that he'd gone over the time limit and the fee would now be doubled to four dollars."

Daphne let go of Niles hand and sank onto the fainting couch.

"Oh dear... No wonder you were so late!"

"That's not the half of it!" Niles said, barely aware that he was yelling."Not only did he flat out refuse to pay, or take my suggestion to send them a strongly worded letter of disapproval, he hit the accelerator and barreled onto the street, crashing right through the gate! A gate which I generously paid for after I climbed out of Frasier's car!"

Daphne smiled. "Niles, that was awfully sweet of you!"

"Maybe, but I was so scared Daphne! I mean, what if he would have hit something else, like another car? What if something had happened? I might never have seen you again and-."

She was at his side in an instant, holding him close as she slowly rocked him in her arms.

"Shhh... It's all right. You're safe now. I'm here. Your brother may be a bit annoying and impossible to deal with, but he'd never do anything to hurt you. You're a good brother to him, Niles and he loves you very much."

"And I love him, too. But Daphne I love you even more and I'm so sorry about the birdcage."

"What about it?"

He glanced over at the birdcage and sighed. "It was so late by the time I got my Mercedes back, the store was closed and I couldn't return the cage like I promised."

"That's all right."

"But I promised! And what about little Niles? And Daphne? They're living under a colander! That can't be to comfortable." Niles pointed out.

Daphne took Niles hand and led him into the kitchen smiling at the birds that were nuzzling together without a care in the world.

"Seems that little Daphne and Niles are so in love they don't mind one bit. You know I kind of envy them in a way." Daphne said.

Niles took interest in Daphne's comment. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, look at them! They're snuggled together in their own little love nest, while we're down here in this big open kitchen!" Daphne pointed out.

And then Niles understood. "Ah... I can see your point. After all, our bedroom does have things this gourmet kitchen doesn't. Like lights that dim, candles, roses, soft music..."

"And a big plush bed that's just right for snuggling, cuddling and lots of other things that come to mind." Daphne added.

Without another word, Niles turned out the lights downstairs, leaving little Daphne and Niles to snuggle in peace.

And then taking his angel's hand into his, led her up the stairs for a night of passion that he was sure neither of them would soon forget.

When they reached the landing, he picked up the phone and dialed Frasier's cell phone, smiling when he got his brother's voice mail greeting.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"Frasier it's Niles." He said into the phone. "I just wanted to say thank you for today. You have no idea how much it means to me. And I know I've said this countless times I feel that it can't be said enough. I love you Frasier. Thank you for taking Dad's advice and hiring Daphne. I promise I'll love her till the day I die-and into the afterlife."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she kissed wrapped her arms around Niles for a tender kiss.

"Come on Sweetheart, and I'll show you how much I love you."

He gave a nervous laugh and followed her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

THE END.


End file.
